Young Love
by Misty The Cat
Summary: It was little after Cosmo's death, Tails realized that he may never get another chance to love again. Then out of the blue, love gives him another chance. TailsxOC (I'm bad at summaries)Being updated,first fanfiction!
1. Meeting a new friend

**A/N: Hi! this is my first fan fiction ever! So please help me with some helpful reviews anyways on with the story!Also I do not own any of the sonic characters they belong to SEGA, but I do own Misty**

It was a while since Cosmo's death had occurred. Tails ,a yellowish orangish kitsune, seemed devastated at the fact, but his best bro, Sonic a blue hedgehog who was the "Fastest thing on the universe, had helped him get past that.

"Hey, want to go to the park?" Sonic asked his best friend and brother. Sonic and Tails weren't connected by blood, but had a bond that no one could ever break.

"Sure" The two tailed fox replied. The duo began their trip towards their destination. On the way there, they noticed a small cat with misty gray fur with white diamond patterns was crying on a bench near the streets. She had on a small white tank top with silver leggings and seemed to be about Tail's age.

Curious of her depression, Sonic began to walk over towards the feline. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked in a slight curious tone. The small cat turned to look up to the hedgehog, her silver eyes stared directly at his green eyes. He sat down beside her and began to chat a bit

The cat sighed before confessing, "I g-got kicked out of the orphanage.." By now Tails was wondering what was going on during their little conversation. He walked up towards the pair and noticed their little chit chat.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked nearly scaring Sonic. "Oh hi Tails, I was talking to this cat whose name is Misty." Sonic gestured over to Misty who was looking over to Tails curiously. " I invited her to come with to the park." Sonic said as he stood up from the bench. Misty soon followed suit and the trio made their way to the park.

*Time skip*

"SOOONIIC!" A girly scream as a pink blur tackled Sonic. Misty widened her eyes at the sight of this and raised an eyebrow. Sonic pushed the pink blur and introduced her. "Amy this is Misty ,Misty this Amy." Amy, a pink hedgehog with a pinkish-reddish dress and red heels ,smiled and held out her hand. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Misty cautiously shook Amy's hand in response. Then Misty went over to Tails and asked, " Why did she tackle Sonic?" Tails chuckled before he responded "She's crazy for Sonic." Misty and Tails laughed in unsion.

**"****Hey I heard that!" Amy shouted as she pulled out her piko piko hammer. "Oops...I forgot about that..RUN!" Misty and Tails dashed off while Sonic was trying to calm her down.**


	2. The nightmare

A/N: Hey! Misty here, so anyways I just wanted to say that I am going to post about 25-30 in this story if I can, anyways please R&R! Also most of the story will be in Misty's P.O.V.

Oh I almost forgot! I do not own Any of the Sonic characters, I only own Misty The cat)

Misty was now exploring the dwelling of Amy Rose. It was just recently that Sonic the Hedgehog persuaded Amy to take Misty in since she had about nowhere it go. She smiled at his kindness since no one has shown her friendship really.

The little feline chuckled at the memory of Sonic agreeing to a date with Amy. She had over heard their conversation of it while Tails was inspecting an object they had found nearby the park. She was fairly amused by his curiosity,but who isn't interested in newly found objects?

By what Tails told her that date wasn't going to end well. Since Amy was practically a crazy obsessed tangible of Sonic' s. "So how do you like the place?" Amy said as she walked in with a satisfied smile on her face.

Misty, who was scared half to death since she forgot she was living with Amy,quietly replied "Yeah it's pretty nice.." As continued to inspect the house further.

She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was actually in a home, what seemed just like a dream was now reality. "Do you want anything before I go to sleep?" Amy asked as she noticed Misty exploring her house.

"No thanks" Misty replied as she was peering out of the window to see the bright shining stars. They reminded her of the stars she had seen when she had first entered the orphanage. What a terrible day that was...She was just a little cat unknown of what to happen with her father.

"Ok then! Let me show you to your room then." Amy ushered Misty upstairs in the middle of her thoughts.

* * *

Misty was laying awake staring at the ceiling of her new room. She was reviewing the day she recently had. She skimmed through her memories and remembered Tails. He was a kind hearted kitsune and was easy to get along to. At least,that's what Misty thought of him.

She usually didn't get along with others since they would reject her. She realized her new chance at life as they didn't really know about her past and powers.

It wasn't before long that she thought of another subject, should she tell them about her powers? The thought was turned over her head multiple times and she constantly thought

'No, they probably think I'm a freak and reject me' She thought coldly as she remembered the taunts they had used on her. She let a tear run down her cheek and sighed. She wiped away the falling tear and turned to face the lone window in her room.

The star looked like the one she would always wish on when times grew worse. She flinched a bit as she remembered the time when those bullies left a scar on her back. Luckily it was unnoticeable,but it stung for anyone to mention it.

She grew tired of thinking of that subject and tried to fall asleep. She turned constantly, as she couldn't fall asleep easily due to that one thought. She decided she would exercise to tire herself so she could get some rest.

She started to walk around in circles trying to expel the extra energy she had left in her body that wouldn't let her sleep. It worked, but her dreams didn't offer anything better. All she thought of before she fell asleep was 'Would they like me for who I am?'

* * *

"Huh?" Misty asked herself as she suddenly found herself surrounded by a fairly large crowd, including Sonic, Tails, and Amy she also noticed the bullies from the orphanage.. It wasn't before long she found out that the crowd had on faces of anger and rejection.

"You're a freak!" "Yeah get lost!" Those taunts made tears swell up to the brim as she even saw her "Friends" reject her as well. Her tears began to drip from her eyes, she tried to run away, but unfortunately the crowd was too thick to allow her an exit.

She flung items towards the crowd using her psycokinesis. She winced as she hit Tails in the face with a rock. "Sorry.." She muttered as she continued to attempt to exit her nightmare.

"Ah!" the screamed feline awoke from her nightmare. Footsteps hurried to her room. "Are you alright?" A familiar female voice called,"I'm alright,but I just had a nightmare." Misty called out then a bright light shone as Amy entered the room. It momentarily blinded Misty as she raised a hand to guard her eyes.

"It's okay," She said as she attempted to calm the small cat down as she noticed her shaken up a bit. "It was just horrible.." Misty muttered as she felt where the tears ran down on her cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll take you shopping tomorrow so you can have some fun okay?" Amy asked trying to cheer up the feline.

"I don't really go shopping" Misty admitted as she curled her arms around her legs. She greatly appreciated Amy for letting her stay here with her. She actually felt guilty for keeping a secret from her new found friends.

"Don't worry it'll be fun! Now get some rest,and don't be afraid to tell me anything ok?" Amy gave a small smile and walked out of the room to leave Misty to rest.

"As if that would be really easy..." Misty muttered as she curled up in the small bed.

******(A/N: Sorry if that seemed rushed, but I'm still a beginner writer, also please give me ideas in the reviews because I have an idea of where Eggman comes in during the shopping trip! ^-^ So please R&R Also to those who think my writing is terrible then go read another story because I am trying to improve on writing not trying to let myself be let down by hateful reviews) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I Do not own the Sonic universe,I own Misty and this fanfiction though!**

Misty P.O.V.

"Huh?" Misty groaned as she heard an annoying sound. She was in a perfect dream after she fell asleep around 10:30 after recovering from her "Nightmare". Misty finally noticed what the noise was,a beeping from an alarm clock.

'_When did the orphanage get one of those?'_ Misty thought as she groggily rose from her slumber. Then yesterday's events rushed through her head.

"Are you awake?" Amy asked as she entered the room. "Oh! Do you need help getting dressed and ready?" The pink hedgehog sat at the foot of the bed. "I don't have any extra clothes.." Misty confessed and hung her head.

"Oh...then we'll get some more!" Amy exclaimed trying to lighting up the mood. "Until then can I fix up your hair?" She asked the feline. "Sure,can I eat first though?" Misty asked a she noticed her stomach growling. "Of course." Amy said after giggling a bit.

Tails P.O.V.

"Hey Sonic,what are you going to do about that little date of yours tomorrow?" Tails asked as he noticed his brother pacing back and forth.

"I guess we are just going to get chili dogs for lunch,you and Misty can stay here or Amy's" Tails raised an eyebrow since his brother was still looking frantic.

"Anything else on your mind?" Tails asked Sonic then the blue hedgehog turned to the kitsune. "No,nothing at all." Sonic lied then added,"What about you?"

"I'm still think about Cosmo…" Tails said sighing,"Oh come on pal there's still plenty of girls still out there,speaking of which.." Sonic paused before smirking

"What about you and Misty? You guys seemed close at the park" Tails blushed a shade of red near knuckles fur color. "There's nothing going between us.." Tails said

"Right.." Sonic said rolling his eyes. Then a knock on Sonic's door came. Sonic walked up to his door and opened it.

"Hey!" He said as he recognized his visitor. It was Knuckles, "Come in" Sonic walked away with Knuckles and went to where Tails was sitting on the couch.

"So what are you doing here Knucklehead?" Knuckles glared at the blue blur before saying,"I heard that you and Amy were going on a date." Sonic stared that the red echidna before saying,"Where did you hear that?" Knuckles chucked.

"A little bat told me" the chat went on for a bit longer until another knock , or rather a bang came from the door.

Misty P.O.V.

"There you go!" Amy said as she looked Misty all over,she had tied her hair into a ponytail,the ponytail was slightly braided to give a bit of flair.

"Thanks!" Misty said a bit more cheerful,"So are we going shopping later or now?" She asked then a knock came from Amy's door.

Of course Amy answered it,and there was standing Rouge the Bat. "Hi Rouge!" Amy said then Rouge said, "I heard you got a date with Sonic." She smirked being on top of gossip most of the time.

"Yes! I'm so happy!" She jump up and down with glee. "Hey who's the cat?" Rouge asked as she made her way near Misty,"That's Misty,I'm taking her in since she has no home" Amy said then sat down near Misty.

"Are you ready?" Amy said then Misty nodded. The duo both stood up then Rouge took notice of this and said,"What are you doing?"

"Going to the mall." Amy said then added,"Hey want to come too?" Rouge smirked then said,

"Sure,I bet there's some gorgeous jewels I can ste-I mean buy" Misty just raised an eyebrow at her while Amy just rolled her eyes.

Misty was in awe of the different shops they were going past,"Ok we are going to my favorite boutique first!" Amy said excitedly then took Misty's hand ran off. Rouge just sighed then saw a jewelry shop. "Well hello gorgeous.." She sauntered up towards the shop.

"Hmmm…." Amy said as she inspected a rack full of dresses. Of course Misty wasn't really into stuff like this so she just followed Amy. "How about this one?" Amy pulled out a pink and purple dress with three layers and a sparkly pink bow on it.

"Oh boy.." Misty muttered as she would have to shop for about five more hours.


	4. A new crush?

A/N: Hey! It's me and I wanted to say that this chapter I believe was the best one so far since it shows some of Misty's past and Tails and Misty get to know each other so finally I can get a bit of romance in here! also R&R

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Sonic characters or the sonic world,those belong to SEGA. I do own this fanfiction and Misty the cat.

* * *

Misty P.O.V.

I was eagerly awaiting for the sun to rise over the horizon. I admit it,most of the time I awake early since the orphanage had a habit of waking it's children early. Most of them woke up around 4:30-5:30.

Although this may seem bizarre,no one tried to stop what ever the orphanage did. Suddenly a streak of orange and pink broke through the darkness. It would amaze me how colorful the sunrise and sunset could be.

"It's so wonderful.." I whispered and continued to admire the beauty of sunrise. Then my mind flicked over to another subject,being with Tails. Not in a relationship way,I mean what we would do later when Amy and Sonic were away.

Even though Sonic had paid Rouge a chaos emerald,which I think isn't a good payment really, I felt as if there would be nothing to do. I pushed that thought away, now was not the time to think about that. It was time to let the past go and focus on the present.

* * *

Third person P.O.V.

"Bye," Sonic and Amy waved their hands in usion. " We'll be back around 2:30 or later" Sonic said then he ran off,having Amy trail behind him,at a distance.

"So what do you want to do?" Tails asked as soon as the duo left. " I don't know,maybe just talk?" Misty suggested then sat down on the couch.

"Sure,so...I really enjoy working with technology. Although I do like helping Sonic and Knuckles fight off Eggman too." The two tailed fox started.

"Really? You must have an interesting life, I like adventures,but I prefer not to fight really." She said waiting to hear the kitsune's reply.

"I actually do you know this-" Tails was cut off by a ghostly moan coming from the kitchen where Rouge and Knuckles (Some how she got him to help her "babysit" them) where attempting to scare Misty and Tails.

"D-d-did you hear that?" Tails stuttered as he heard another moan. "I think it's a ghost…" Misty muttered . Tails got wide eyed and hid behind some couch cushions. "Although I don't actually know if it is one.." Then a powdery white figure stomped into the room.

"Uh oh.." Misty dove into the little fort that Tails built. "So got any ideas?" Misty asked as she peered out of the fort.

"Not really.." Tails said then rubbed the back of his was petrified by ghosts,luckily Misty doesn't know..yet.

"Ok so our options are that we make a run for it or.." Misty spoke a little too late as Tails made a run for it. "Attack…" Misty finished her sentence and pelted the "ghost" with couch cushions.

"Ow…" The "ghost" muttered as Misty was hurling the cushions harder now. Some of the white powder Rouge had used on Knuckles had rubbed off the pillows.

"Knuckles?" Tails asked as he noticed the echidna's red fur.

"Yeah…" He responded then started to wipe the powder off of his fur with a cloth he found on the table.

Rouge came from the kitchen holding a video camera. "That was a pretty good reaction from you Tails" Rouge chuckled.

"Are they boyfriend and girlfriend?" Misty asked Tails as she sat down near him.

"No they aren't,but they seem like it right?" Tails replied. Rouge and Knuckles were blushing deeply upon hearing this. Rouge was blushing Knuckle's fur color,while Knuckles was blushing a really deep red compared to his fur.

* * *

A little later,Tails and Misty were getting to know each other. "So are you dating anyone?" Misty randomly asked.

Tails blushed lightly before answering,"No what about you?" Misty gazed out of the window before answering.

"I'm looking for that perfect guy,someone who understands me and cares for me."

Tails stared at Misty a bit and got a quick glimpse of her beauty. 'She kind of looks nice..' Tails thought as he as he looked at curves.

Misty turned to face Tails and noticed his staring. "What are you looking at?" She said snapping him back into reality.

"Oh nothing really.." Tails responded and sighed as Sonic and Amy entered the building.

"We're back!" Sonic announced and flopped onto the couch and turned on the Tv.

"Ok let's go Misty," Amy beckoned Misty over to her and Misty obeyed. "Can we come back tomorrow?" She asked quietly.

"Sure! Right Sonic?" She said as she looked to Sonic whose eyes were glued to the Tv screen.

"Oh um..sure.." Sonic said not bothering to look away from the screen.

"Bye," Misty said giving a small wave. Tails returned the gesture and smiled. "So how was the day buddy?" Sonic asked as the girls left. "It was pretty fun.." Tails said as he sat down to his best friend and grinned.

* * *

A/N:Ok so there we have it! R&R also I wanted to know if you guys wanted to have more couples in this story! Please tell me in the reviews which couples you would want. One more thing,sorry for any OCCness with any characters please tell me how to make them more like themselves in the story if you can

~Misty


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Hi,okay since school is coming up soon again then I might not be able to update as much also,

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic universe or Sonic characters those belong to SEGA. I do own Misty the cat and this fanfiction though.

* * *

Misty P.O.V.

I had a queer dream last night. I usually don't have dreams at all,which is another odd thing about me. I dreamt of me and my parents,although their appearances weren't clear at all. It seemed like they were black and light gray blurs to me. Then in my dream there was another figure,a older cat with slight likeness to my looks. Nothing really happened other than my family being together or at least something I remember.

Probably after a series of events I woke up. The image of my family together kept popping up and questions would be surround the topic such as,why did they send me away? Are they still alive?,ect. I checked the clock after effortlessly trying to answer those questions.

It read 6:30 A.M.,'I should probably prepare for the day' I thought quietly then I started my new daily routine. I decided that I would brush my teeth,shower,change,brush my fur,then eat for the routine.

After grooming myself,I scampered over towards the kitchen where I would eat whatever Amy has prepared for us to eat. As I entered the kitchen I noticed the pink hedgehog wasn't there. "Maybe she is sleeping still.." I muttered then checked the pantry. 'Just great..' I thought as I scanned the small closet like area.

We ran out of cereal. I couldn't cook since no one me taught me how to and frankly if I did it would probably end up a disaster since I didn't know the difference between flour and baby powder sometimes.

I waited a bit in the living room for Amy to awake. After a few minutes boredom got the best of me. I turned on the remote and flipped through several channels before I found something interesting.

It was the news,since the so called "Eggman" had kept quiet for the past few weeks nothing was really interesting to inform. I was still new to technology like this so I was pretty fascinated with how the people on the screen look as if they were actually on the screen.

* * *

It was 7:30 now,She usually wakes up around this time. "Maybe she stayed up late last night?" I asked myself then shook my head. I doubt it really,I bit my lip and started to think about something.

'Maybe someone took her?' I wanted to reassure myself that wouldn't happen,but it seemed very likely now. I crept upstairs and knocked on the door. No answer came,now I was really worried. "Hello Amy?" I shouted,again no reply came to answer my calling. I twisted the knob on the door,luckily it wasn't locked so I was able to get in.

When I got inside I found that Amy wasn't inside. By the looks of it someone took her. I immediately panicked and instead of thinking sanely I broke into a run and dashed towards Sonic's house.

* * *

Third person P.O.V.

When Misty finally made it to Sonic's house she rapped despite she was gasping for air. The loud noise woke up Tails who groggily rubbed his eyes. Meanwhile Sonic was sleeping as if Misty wasn't there.

Tails noticed what woke him up and dashed towards the door and opened it. "What happened Misty? Did Amy get mad at you?" He queried as he noticed her sweating and taking deep breaths.

"No..i found out that-that" Misty collapsed on the floor due to exhaustion from the run.

"Sonic!" Tails said as he stared at the collapsed Misty. No answer,of course Sonic was always a heavy sleeper. He sighed and spirited upstairs and banged on the door.

"I'm coming! Geez.." A familiar annoyed voice came from inside. "What do you want little bro?"

"Mistycameinandcollaspedontheflooralittlewhileago!" Tails said frantically.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down,I mean I know I can run fast but,I can't read what your saying that fast!" Sonic joked

Tails rolled his eyes and sighed,"Misty came a little while ago and collapsed on the floor."

Sonic didn't need anything else to signal him to go picked up the little cat and set her down on the couch.

"Hopefully she can finish the message when she awakes…" Tails muttered as he sat down to wait for Misty to wake up.

* * *

Misty P.O.V. (I will do another P.O.V. so you won't have to always see Misty's side of the story okay so don't complain of how many of these you'll see!)

A bunch of images raced past me as I sat there unable to move. I was helpless to do anything,but to watch. It was as if my past was coming back to me. My mind felt fuzzy as the images ignited my memories.

It felt as if one of my wishes had come true. Now most of the answers to the questions to that dream had made sense.

That cat was my sister! How could I forget,I would have facepalmed if I could move at all. I still had no idea to why my parents abandoned me at that adoption center,but I still have hope that I will find out why.

As the memories raced by,I noticed a crown involved in one of them. "Huh?" I muttered,I tried to look back at the fragment of my memory,but it was already gone.

I tried to search the other images for some other crowns or anything related to that,but they disappeared. I regained my mobility again,but as soon as I did I woke up.

"Are you ok?"

* * *

Amy P.O.V.

I heard a beeping,not at all like my alarm clock though. "Huh?" I groaned as I rose up from my bed. It took a few moments before I realized it wasn't my room at all. It was more like a prison cell.

"Where am I?" I asked myself out loud. As I scanned my surroundings I noticed a note.

'You must be wondering where you are Ms. Rose. You are in my cell where I put my "Special" Prisoners. Now go on and gets some rest because trust me,you'll need it'

I huffed and started to get out my Piko Piko hammer. Then I noticed it was missing,I checked the note and found a post-script.

'P.S. Anything that may harm me or any of my guards were taken away from you if you were wondering'

"Sonic…." I muttered as I slumped down onto my "bed"

A/N: Slight cliffhanger! I am trying to expand my writing to where I am writing around 1,000 words per chapter! So yeah,I am trying my best not to make any Mary sues. Also any reviews that have pointless rants about my writing that isn't helpful at all will be deleted. Anyways R&R))


	6. Chapter 6,Author's note

Super sorry haven't been uploading in a very long time! For now I will edit the story then I will update the story! But I make no promises ^-^ Anyways,stay tuned!


End file.
